Hide and Seek with Life
by Rusylla Silva
Summary: What happens when you have a secret, so deep and dark, you don't even know? When everyone around you trusts you enough to over look it. Then suddenly it explodes and your life will never be the same. The more reviews the faster the update!
1. Surprise

Hide and Seek with life

**Surprise!**

"Hey Bells, how was school?" Charlie my father asks.

I grunt in reply. Ever since Edward, I flinch at the thought of him, left I have only been a shell, a shell of nothingness. I barely talk at all, my friends have stopped talking to me and the teachers have stopped calling on me, not that I'm complaining. I've learned to live alone in the past two months seven days and fifteen hours. Now that my whole world is gone I only have myself. Well and Charlie. He's the only one who keeps me going. Though he seems to be getting tired of my one-word replies. I think he gave up waiting for the day I would come home happy again. Though he still tries to keep up the happiness in the house always trying to get me to do more than the necessities.

"So... What's for dinner?" Charlie edges

"Donno." Is my answer.

"Bella! I am sick and tired of your one-word answers! I'm starting to wonder if I still have a daughter! They've been gone for months, he wasn't that amazing anyway! Why can't you just accept the fact that he's not coming back!?" Charlie practically screams. He's now standing directly in front of me fuming. He has done this kind of speech before but not at this magnitude or force. I just snapped.

"I know he left two months ago, you don't understand! He was my whole life!" By this time I'm shacking. My arms are trembling but I don't care, "All I wish for, day and night, is that he will come back! I can't live without him!!"

And with that my whole body shook with such force I felt like I was going to explode. And then I did. It felt like my skin was ripped off my body. I felt bigger some how. I looked down to see black fur all over me and shreds of cloths everywhere. I suddenly realized what I was.

A warewolf.


	2. Goodbye

Power

**Goodbye**

**Charlie POV**

I stared wide eyed at my daughter. Or what was left of my daughter. Now standing where Bella was, is a giant wolf looking thing. It was looking down at itself growling softly.

Suddenly I realized what I was looking at. It was one of the giant bears everyone was seeing. The ones who's paw prints were found near missing people and blod.

My eyes got even wider, if that was possible and I started to back towards my coat and gun.

If this thing was a killer than I was going to be safe with a gun at hand.

As I started moving the bear/wolf in front of me whipped its head around to look at me. I froze.

**BPOV**

Warewolf?! What-? Why-? How is that possible?!

I hear movement infront of me and look to see Charlie's frightened face backing away from me.

I take one step foreward and he freezes and starts trembling.

My dad is now terrified of me. I'd better go before he calls the rest of the police.

I turn and run through the door.

No thumbs, no way of opening anything.

Just as I enter the forest multiple thoughts come bursting into my head.

_What, who's there?_

_Looks like someone joined us_

_Hey who and where are you?_

_I know your probably terrified right now, just stay where you are and we'll explain everything._

_Ha, terrified!? My dad's terrified, why don't you go help him. And leave me alone. _I think back to them.

_Hey she doesn't seem at all afraid, I wonder who it is._

A couple seconds later five giant wolves come running up next to me.

_It's ok, now calm down and slow down we will explain everything. _Sam was trying to calm me down.

I only gave a bitter laugh that turned into a small bark, and sped up.

_Fine you can keep running. But tell us your name and where you live._

_Same I don't need calming I know what I am and no, I won't join you 'pack' and go fight vampires. Now leave me alone!_ I thought-yelled back.

All the Ware wolves aroundme slow down a little out of shock. I smirk and take the chance to go and speed up racing ahead of all of them.

_Wait, who are you? _For the first time Jacob's voice is heard.

_Jacob… I'm so sorry, just leave me, forget me, I cannot come back._ I wisper to him.

_BELLA?! _Jacob cries.

_Just leave me be! _ And I speed up to full power leaving them all behind.


	3. Home

Power

Chapter 3

BPOV

After running for hours, all the while arguing with the 'voices' inside my head, I finally convinced them to let me go. After that my head as quiet.

Finally I slowed to a stop in a small clearing somewhere in Canada, I knew this because I had been running north due to my new sense of direction.

I must admit my new speed and freedom was amazing and I loved it but I was exhausted.

It was just after twilight as I curled up under protection of the trees. As I began to think, all the realizations hit me hard.

I could no longer see Charlie

- or with him knowing anyway

2. I was on my own. Without a pack and without anywhere to go. And

Even if Edward were ever going to come back, no matter how badly we loved each other, nothing could come of it.

I was now a werewolf. I don't know how, maybe I was some long lost relative of Billy. That would explain why he worried so much…

All these thoughts whirled themselves around in my skull: but the one thing I thought of most was that the slim little chance that I still had if Edward were to ever come back, was now crushed, swept away by the wind.

I eventually fell into a restless sleep and woke up in the morning, hoping it was all a dream only to be surrounded by trees.

As tired as I was I got up and wandered around my clearing and the surrounding forest.

I tried changing back into my human form only to collapse from pain and no strength. I cried out on my second try because my now large body just didn't want to fit back into its former state. It was as if it was tired of being cooped up for so long and it just didn't want to go back.

Upon doing some exploring I found a small city a few miles from my new 'home'.

I was starved but knew that I could go wandering looking for food in my state.

Instead I opened my mind up to everything around me, searching for any warewolves around. To my relief I found none. Closing off my mind again I settled down to wait until dark when I could go through the city looking for any scrapes of food to eat. I sighed and sat back down in my clearing.

_This is going to be hard…_


End file.
